ATTACK ON TITAN: RECORD OF THE LOST WALL
by RobertMalory
Summary: Tres son los muros que protegen a la humanidad de los titanes. Un cuarto muro, Gauna, fue borrado de la historia sin motivo aparente. Pero cuando un Titán invade Shiganshima liberando un veneno capaz de aniquilar a los humanos de Paradis, Lion Einberg y sus compañeros se ven obligados a buscar ese pedazo perdido de historia más allá del muro de María. El mundo de los titanes.


p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER DÍA DE TRABAJO. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales era lo más cerca que Lion Einberg había estado jamás de la libertad. Cálidas brisas acariciaban su rostro mientras surcaba los cielos de Shiganshima, cada músculo de su cuerpo atento a la más mínima variación en la tensión de los cables./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Apuntar y corregir. Por lo demás déjate llevar. /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Los cables alcanzaron su altitud máxima dejando su cuerpo suspendido por encima de un minarete de tejas rojas como el acero templado. Frente a él, el Muro de María rodeaba el distrito satélite de Shiganshima recordándole que aquella libertad de la que disfrutaba no era más que una mera ilusión. Los únicos seres del mundo que la poseían eran los mismos que mantenían a la humanidad encerrada en su triple cárcel de piedra. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Los titanes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Lion sintió el deseo de apuntar sus cables hacia lo más alto del muro, saltarlo, y comenzar a rebanar pescuezos de titán hasta que no quedase ninguno y los humanos recuperasen el lugar que les pertenecía en el mundo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"¿Y si es este nuestro lugar? /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Se preguntó mientras los tacones de sus botas aterrizaban sobre el tejado del minarete. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"¿Y si hubo una razón de peso para ganarnos este castigo?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Al menos eso pregonaban aquellos encapuchados sectarios de la Orden del Muro. ¿Cómo son capaces de adorar como a dioses a los mismos barrotes que los mantenían presos? Aunque tras siglos siendo devorados sin piedad por los titanes uno no podía dejar de preguntarse si la culpa realmente era de ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"¿Puedes culpar a un león por querer cazar? /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Solía repetir su abuela, una devota del Muro de María./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¡Eh, novato! Que tu cabeza aterrice al mismo tiempo que tus pies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"La advertencia vino acompañada de un silbido neumático. De repente la figura de Arno Kaissin atrapó el atardecer. Su jefe de guarnición. El joven se posó justo en la esquina del tejado con la gracilidad de un ave que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para planear hasta aterrizar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Lo siento mucho. Yo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Arno lo agarró por el cuello en un amistoso y masculino abrazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–La nota de tus exámenes de aptitud con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales fue espectacular. Creo que acumulasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmás horas de práctica que muchos cadetes style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo entiendo de qué te sorprendes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Lion extendió los brazos como si la respuesta fuese obvia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Sobrevolar los bosques del campo de entrenamiento era muy diferente a sobrevolar la Ciudad Muro. Su ciudad. El laberinto aéreo de tejados recortándose contra los cielos de añil era una postal de la que era difícil no enamorarse. Si a eso le sumaba la vida que bullía bajo sus pies, las millones de almas que había jurado proteger, la sensación era abrumadora. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Sé cómo te sientes –dijo Arno con una sonrisa fraternal–. Yo sentí lo mismo la primera vez que sobrevolé la ciudad. Solo que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¿Sólo qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Bueno, no la mires demasiado cerca, o acabarás viendo todos sus defectos. La Ciudad Muro no deja de estar habitada por seres humanos después de todo. Estamos lejos de ser perfectos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–No entiendo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Bah, ni falta que hace –dijo atropelladamente tratando de enmascarar la expresión melancólica que se había apoderado de su rostro–. Me gusta traumatizar a mis cadetes en su primer día. Escúchame. He tenido que hacer auténticos malabares para conseguir que te asignen a esta misión. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Me hago cargo del gran honor que representa –dijo Lion ejecutando el saludo militar con el puño en el corazón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Relájate, Einberg. Tú solo mantén los ojos abiertos. Céntrate, y protege tu perímetro como protegerías tu propio hogar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¡La Ciudad Muro es mi hogar, señor! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Arno se llevó un dedo al oído como si de repente se lo hubiesen taladrado con una broca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¿Pero de dónde has salido? ¿De un anuncio de reclutamiento de los Cuerpos de Exploración?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Lion relajó un poco los hombros, pero aún así no separó el puño del corazón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Sintió una inmensa oleada de afecto por su mentor. Lion tenía dieciséis años. Arno tenía veinte, le sacaba una cabeza y tenía un cuerpo espigado pero tonificado. Lion era algo más bajo. Su cabello negro tenía un par de mechones rebeldes que escapaban de detrás de sus orejas. Su mirada azul océano tenía la chispa de la juventud que pretende comerse el mundo. Bajo la chaqueta de la milicia vestía el mejor chaleco de su padre, un regalo de este el día que partió hacia la academia de instrucción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"De repente sus oídosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancaptaron la melodía solemne de unas trompetas mientrasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel clamor de los tambores restallaba en sus tímpanos como truenos lejanos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¡Ah, la comitiva del rey ya llega! Te dejo, muchacho. No me falles. A ver si esta noche te llevo a los barracones y te quitamos esa vara de medir que te has tragado a golpe de cerveza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Sí, señor –y reflexionándolo un poco más añadió–: pero yo no bebo, señor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Ya, y yo no te lo estaba pidiendo. Ojos abiertos y los pies en la tierra. Adiós, Einberg./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"La vista de Lion se posó en su superior, al que observó mientras el emblema de espadas cruzadas de su espalda empequeñecía en el horizonte hasta desaparecer tras un callejón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"A medida que incrementaba el volumen de la música lo hacían también los latidos de su corazón. Lion cerró los ojos contraviniendo la orden principal que le acababa de dar Arno y evocó la enorme cantidad de datos que guardaba en el cerebro, lo que acabó convirtiéndose en un torrente provocado por un deshielo incontrolado de ideas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Recordó las proporciones de gas necesarias por salto base, el extra que consumía un empuje a medio vuelo, la velocidad de disparo y recogida del carrete. El índice de durabilidad de las hojas. Recordó incluso una sesión de entrenamiento en la que un instructor, no recordaba quien, le había dicho que las fachadas y los muros de la ciudad estaban cubiertos de un mortero especial que facilitaba el anclaje de los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, y que cada cierto tiempo esas superficies volvían a enyesare de nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"El corazón de Lion se tranquilizó. Puede que incluso demasiado, puesto que cuando abrió los ojos la comitiva real llegaba al final de la ancha avenida. Sus compañeros de otros escuadrones eran puntitos negros en el cielo sobre un telón de atardecer que caía al otro lado del muro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Los flancos de la avenida habían sido invadidos por la población, y Lion tuvo un sentimiento agridulce. A un lado estaban los que coreaban al rey y lo hacían víctima de sus halagos. Al otro lado, una muchedumbre aún más furiosa lo criticaba e insultaba. Algunos trozos de comida podrida chocaron contra los arabescos dorados de la carroza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¡Asesino! ¡Conseguirás que nos maten a todos!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¿Por qué no hay ningún hijo de los del otro lado de la calle en los Cuerpos de Exploración?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¡Devolvedme a Sarah! –gritó una anciana abrazada a una chaqueta marrón. La insignia con las Alas de la Libertad estaba oculta bajo un borrón rojizo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¡Cállate, vieja!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Un soldado alto y arrogante alzó la culata de su rifle y lo estampó contra el cráneo de la mujer originando un conato de protesta. Tres compañeros suyos llegaron al instante y redujeron a los manifestantes a palos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–¿Alguien más tiene alguna queja? –preguntó el soldado que había pegado a la anciana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Un hombre mayor de barba cana, probablemente su marido, se arrodilló junto a esta, y la ayudó a ponerse en pie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Sois escoria –gruñó el hombre tras lanzar un escupitajo a los pies del abusón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"El soldado y el hombre intercambiaron un duelo de miradas antes de que este se encogiese, abrazase a su esposa y la ayudase a retirarse por una callejuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"–Eso pensaba –murmuró el soldado con juvenil soberbia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Lion se descubrió a sí mismo contemplando la escena con las manos agarrando fuertemente los controladores de su equipo de maniobras hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"La Policia Militar era seguramente la pandilla de soldados más arrogantes de todo Sina y toda Ciudad Muro. Conocida por ser un nido de cobardes, pues vivían a salvo en el muro más interno y sus posibilidades de encontrarse con un titán eran nulas, debían compensar dicha fama con un venenoso exceso de confianza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Si miras demasiado cerca acabarás viendo todos los defectos, /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"recordó. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Cuando Lion se graduó de la Academia de Cadetes en una bonita quinta posición, tuvo muy claro que jamás pertenecería a aquella supuesta élite. La Milicia o los Cuerpos de Guarnición resultaban mucho más atractivos. Le costaría más tiempo, sin duda, pero lograría reunir el dinero suficiente para mover a su familiaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana Rosa. Además, tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en su último invento, y si lograba perfeccionarlo a tiempo y venderlo al ejército podría marcar una diferencia en la lucha contra los titanes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Arno había movido algunos hilos para conseguirle una audiencia ni más ni menos que con Dot Pixis. Si le gustaba el arma que guardaba en la funda talonera podrían abandonar aquella ciudad satélite donde los humanos servían de cebo tras la zona más reforzada del Muro de María. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"El rey continuó su camino entre la pobreza y la riqueza de sus súbditos. El hombre en si no era gran cosa, un hombre cincuentón y gordo cuyas alhajas de oro y pieles nobles debían pesar tanto como su papada. Debía ser un supuesto honor ver a una figura que raramente salía de su palacio en Sina, pero lo único que consiguió Lion fue preguntarse en qué clase de personaje había posado su lealtad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Junto al rey caminaba el padre Thadeus, el líder de la Iglesia del Muro. Sus feligreses junto a la Milicia habían sido los encargados de supervisar la construcción del escenario bajo la profesional mirada de Arno. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Tres peldaños de madera, uno por cada muro, separaban el suelo del estrado desde donde el rey haría su ofrenda al Emblema de María. La Milicia emprendió la fase dos iniciando una sinfonía de disparos de aire y el tintineo de los anclajes agarrándose a las fachadas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Lion saludó a varios compañeros en pleno vuelo. Sus órdenes,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansin embargo, habían sido mantener su posición en el minarete. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Cuando el rey posó sus botas de terciopelo en el primer peldaño, la población llegada de Sina estalló en un aplauso tan sonoro que podría haber acallado los pasos de un titán. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Cuando pisó el peldaño intermedio fue turno de los habitantes llegados de Rose./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Los problemas, sin embargo, comenzaron cuando llegó al último peldaño. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Quedaba una hora para el principio del fin./span/p 


End file.
